Vector y el corazón de una madre
by takedigi
Summary: "Sayonara, Yuma-kun". Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir. Justo cuando su corazón fue iluminado gracias a la amistad que siempre mantuvo Yuma con él. Ahora... ¿que es lo que le ocurre antes de volver al mundo de los humanos? ¿qué milagro ocurrirá?


**Hola a todos. Esta es mi segunda historia de Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Soy un fan de esta serie, y por supuesto de Shingetsu Rei, como de Vector. Esta historia está temporalmente en el momento en que Vector va a ser absorbido por Don Thousand. Ese momento me emocionó de verdad. Esta es mi historia de lo que hubiera deseado que se hiciera. Que lo disfrutéis.**

El chico impulsivo sujetaba la mano de su archienemigo y gran amigo, Vector, Alias, Shingetsu Rei, mientras intentaba evitar que fuera absorbido por el monstruo que convirtió a Vector en lo que es, y manipuló sus acciones, al igual que sus compañeros. Don Thousand.

En cuanto Vector escuchó las palabras de amistad de Yuma, de que estaría con el siempre si los absorbía a ambos, consiguió en ese momento liberarlo de las garras de la oscuridad. Vio que era su fin. Que el camino que estuvo recorriendo se había acabado. Y que por fin consiguió confirmar la respuesta a la razón de su existencia. "He vivido para este momento".

Vector sentía que no podía arrastrar a Yuma, él era buena persona, no como él. El mundo, sus compañeros, amigos, y familia le necesitaban. Mientras que él no tenía a nadie por quien vivir, pero por fin vio a alguien por quien morir.

Entonces le miró a Yuma a los ojos, viendo en sus ojos afecto, preocupación, y el primer lazo de amistad que hizo en esta larga vida en la que perdió su camino. En cuanto vio sus ojos y supo que ya soltaría la mano que Yuma agarraba, pudo decirles sus últimas palabras con una sonrisa sincera.

 **Vector** : Sayonara. Yuma-kun.

Entonces soltó la mano de Yuma mientras sentía la presión del aire que quería absorberlo, y cuando supo Yuma lo que estaba pasando, no pudo gritar, y decir lo que menos esperaba Vector oir.

 **Yuma** : SHIIINGETSUUUUUUU

Sintió una emoción de felicidad. Yuma seguía llamándolo por la persona que consideraba su amigo, el amigo que vio morir, el amigo que siempre le molestaba. Mientras era arrastrado hacia el agujero de energía de Don Thousand, ya no sintió ninguna pizca de miedo o terror. Había conseguido aunque solo fuera en un momento hacer algo bueno, lo que siempre deseó y negó en su mente.

Era extraño. Esperaba ser roto en pedazos cuando fuera absorbido, pero no sintió nada, cerró los ojos y dejó que siguiera el camino durante un buen tiempo. Entonces notó que se había parado y cuando abrió los ojos vio dos cosas.

La primera es que estaba en una especie de limbo con colores puros y brillantes. Y la segunda es que vio las almas de todas la personas que mató en su vida pasada como príncipe de las tinieblas Vio en lo que quedaba de sus ojos ira, rabia, tristeza, deseo de venganza, de matar, y era normal. En ese momento sintió el deseo de pedir disculpas a cada uno, pero prefirió levantar sus brazos.

 **Vector** : Se acabó. No tengáis piedad. No la merezco.

Decidió que fueran ellos los que decidieran que hacer con él. Ya no sentía el terror de esas noches de insomnio. Sintió el impulso de entregar su alma para calmar el dolor de esas personas, y quiso tener los ojos abiertos para aceptar su decisión.

Vio como las almas empezaban a sujetarlo por sus extremidades y empezaban a torturarlos, a gritarle por los oídos, y en atravesar la imagen de su antiguo cuerpo.

 **Vector** : Seguid. Seguid. Destruirme. Descansad. Acabad conmigo.

Pero entonces notó una gran luz que le iluminó. Cerró los ojos por la luz y sintió que las almas dejaban de torturarlos. Antes siquiera de buscar una razón, escuchó la voz de una mujer, era como el canto de los ángeles. Una voz que sentía que calmaría todas sus pesadillas.

 **¿?** : No. No puedes morir. Todavía tienes que existir. Debes seguir adelante.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sintió el impulso de abrir los ojos y vio que las almas ya no estaban. Era extraño que se hubiesen ido, pero al momento intentó buscar la fuente de esa hermosa voz. Se levantó y cuando pudo girarse, la vio.

La mujer más hermosa que recuerda haber visto. Con sus ojos llenos de amor y fuerza, sus labios formando una sonrisa, su pelo largo azul que rara vez estaba suelto. Su figura delgada pero elegante, y con el traje que le vio puesto cuando aún era un niño, antes de ser el príncipe.

 **Madre** : Has crecido mucho. Vector.

No había duda. Era ella. La mujer que le enseñó el amor, el deber con el pueblo, y que le enseñó que los lazos de amistad son el mayor poder del universo.

 **Vector** : Ma...Madre.

Vio que asintió despacio pero con elegancias. Estaba ahí, y él estaba "muerto". Por lo tanto, no era un sueño. Al fin volvía a verla. Con una sonrisa llena de felicidad intentó acercarse y acariciar su cara, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una gran culpa, le entró un montón de dudas, y al momento bajó el brazo, al igual que su cara, avergonzado y arrepentido.

El silencio cubrió aquel hermoso lugar, que estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Entre el final del viaje y el comienzo de otro. Entonces para sorpresa de Vector, su madre habló con amabilidad las siguientes palabras.

 **Madre** : te has vuelto muy fuerte. Estás aquí, y te puedo ver.

 **Vector** : ¿por...qué? ¿Por qué estas viéndome? He hecho cosas muy horribles...Soy...soy un monstruo...

La tristeza le cubría por todo su cuerpo y su corazón. Entonces su madre con un tono de tristeza dijo lo que menos esperaba oír.

 **Madre** : Lo siento, Vector. Supe que este momento se haría realidad.

Esas palabras de disculpa le destrozaron por dentro. Y al momento no comprendió las últimas palabras. ¿Que sabía que este momento se haría realidad? Eso no tenía sentido.

 **Vector** : Madre. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué significa eso?

 **Madre** :...Vi el futuro y vi este momento. Yo...Tengo el poder de ver el futuro.

 **Vector** : ¿eh?

El futuro. Ella podía ver el futuro. Siempre escuchó leyendas de gente que podían ver el futuro, y que dependiendo de las acciones el futuro podía cambiarse. Pero la posibilidad era muy baja en esas historias creadas por los humanos, y que no aseguraban un futuro mejor o peor. Pero él no tuvo tiempo para pensar. Empezó a decir quizás algo de lo que se arrepentiría pero que le dolía tenerlo callado.

 **Vector** : Sabias... ¿sabías lo que me pasaría...a mí?

 **Madre** : Sí…En mis sueños descubrí lagunas del futuro, y luego de que me fuera del mundo de los vivos descubrí que Don Thousand solo te investigó por la sangre de tu padre. Nunca se fijó en la mía porque le bastaba la maldad que habitaba en tu padre.

 **Vector** : no lo entiendo... ¿sa-sabías de Don Thousand? ¿y qué diferencia hay que te investigara o no?

 **Madre** : Ese, ese fue su mayor error. Nunca supo que en mi familia hubo algunos que podían ver el futuro. Es un secreto que nunca se ha transferido a familiares ni amigos. Yo...Sabía de sus intenciones...supe de esta batalla.

Ella sabía, sabía de la batalla que tuvo contra Nasch. No. Sabía de esta batalla entre los mundos, provocados por los Barians, y él que creía que los manipulaba a todos. Ella ha dicho que lo sabía…

 **Vector** : ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Si sabías todo el daño que haría, si sabías todas las vidas que extinguiría, si sabías que pondría los mundos en peligro...?

No quería gritar a su querida madre. Ella fue la luz en su corazón. Ella fue la que le protegió de su padre al intentar matarlo. Ella fue la persona en la que quiso llegar a ser. Fuerte, amable, justa con la gente, con el pensamiento de creer en el mañana. No quería gritar eso...pero no podía...más...no quería...pero...

 **Vector** : ¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATASTE? ¿POR QUÉEEEEE?

A pesar de estar muerto, sentía la respiración y el cansancio después de liberar todas esas emociones ocultas. Se sentía sucio. Se sentía horrible. Él sabía la respuesta. Era obvia. Pero...

Y entonces su madre habló, con una tristeza enorme, pero con una voluntad que parecía no flaquear.

 **Madre** : no importa lo que viese o que fueses hacerlo. Nunca podría matarte. Soy tu madre. No importa lo que pasase...Yo...siempre te he querido...y siempre te querré... Lo siento mucho.

Vector se sintió como una brisa de amor lo abrazaba. Eran los sentimientos de su madre por él. Eran tan cálidos...Tan llenos de bondad...No quería que el tiempo se detuviese...pero necesitaba respuestas...por todo el daño que hizo.

 **Vector** : Lo sé. Lo siento. Seguramente debió ser muy doloroso para ti. Ver el futuro, uno tan horrible...de tu propio hijo….que veas el futuro no garantiza que puedas cambiarlo. ¿Verdad?

 **Madre** : Así es. Nunca pensé en quitarte la vida. Pero sabía que apenas podía hacer nada para cambiar el futuro. Un paso en falso. Y ya no habría futuro que salvar.

 **Vector** : ¿futuro que salvar? ¿Acaso todo...?

 **Madre** : no, hijo mío. El futuro que más anhelaba salvar era en el que tú fueras feliz.

 **Vector** : en el que fuera...¿más feliz?...madre...yo…

 **Madre** :...Puedo contarte mi historia. Puedes preguntar…Pero... ¿podrías esperar a que terminara la historia, tus verdaderas preguntas?

Era increíble. Siempre se sintió como Vector el Barian más malvado, de que nadie podía saber lo que pensaba, pero ante su madre, era un libro abierto. Lo pensó con delicadeza y entonces le dio su respuesta.

 **Vector** : Entendido. Pero lo siento si te interrumpo en medio de la historia.

 **Madre** : Arigato, Vector. Este lugar es perfecto, así podrás ver mientras hablo mis recuerdos. Contempla.

Entonces el paisaje cambió, y estaban en los aposentos de su madre, en el momento en que el reino era totalmente hermoso, con la pizca de aura guerrero de su padre, pero aún no estaba contaminada ese bello paisaje por el mal. Vio en una silla a su madre, pero era la que era parte de los recuerdos.

 **Madre** : el futuro que veía era diferente en cada visión. Pero mi poder me permitía verlas de nuevo, en el orden en que me parecían cronológicas. La primera de todas fue...la noche en que tu padre y yo morimos...la noche en que tu corazón fue capturado...

Vector lo recordaba. Ahora sí que se acordaba de esa noche, y no en la que Don Thousand le hizo creer. El solo recordarlo le dolía por dentro. Solo en ese momento, perdió a su madre, y a su padre, que también quería en el fondo, aunque este hubiera desechado completamente de su existencia. Pero lo peor fue, que se perdió por completo en la oscuridad.

 **Madre** : el futuro se acercaba poco a poco. Y cuanto más veía el futuro, más supe de Don Thousand, de sus intenciones, y de la gente que manipularía usando a los Barians como instrumentos. Como el Doctor Faker y el Doctor Tron.

En ese momento recordó como fue él, el responsable del sufrimiento de esas dos personas buenas usando como intercambio la vida del hijo pequeño del doctor Faker, Haruto. Fue él en que manipulo al doctor Tron, prometiéndole poder para vengarse, a cambio de destruir el mundo Astral, destrozando por completo sus lazos con sus inocentes hijos. Fue el causante del sufrimiento de tantas personas, y de la desaparición de los padres de Yuma. Necesitaba escuchar más. Necesitaba saber la verdad.

 **Madre** : fue entonces cuando lo supe. Si podía cambar algo, aunque solo fuera algo que no sirviera en "ese momento" podría abrir una puerta al futuro en que todos pudieran sonreír. Aunque pasasen siglos y milenios, yo aposté por ese momento.

Vector sentía el valor de su madre correr en el ambiente, y luego ver a su madre en el pasado enseñando a su yo en el pasado cultura, etiqueta, filosofía. Todos los caminos en el que pudiera ser lo contrario a su padre y en que pudiera encontrar su camino. Ver a su yo de niño, sonreír cada vez que acertaba en un ejercicio, pensando en que podía mejorar sus relaciones con la gente y en hacer reír a su madre, hizo que sintiera el deseo de volver a ser ese niño.

Pero no había vuelta atrás. Nada cambiaría en lo que se convertiría el niño de los recuerdos. Nada podría hacer que el niño que veía escogiera otro camino. Solo podía escuchar y esperar si le llegaba alguna duda. Cuando llegó.

 **Vector** : estos...son tus recuerdos...de felicidad...siento tus sentimientos...pero no es el momento decisivo ¿verdad?

Su madre estuvo al igual que él perdida en los recuerdos de felicidad, contemplando los momentos de lágrimas, de risa, de encuentros. En esos momento en que el futuro no era amenazador y en el que ella quiso que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre. En cuanto volvió la mirada a su hijo, con una sonrisa triste asintió.

 **Madre** : En efecto. Yo sabía cuál era el momento, por lo que quise aprovechar lo que quedaba de tiempo para crear buenos recuerdos contigo. Sé que los olvidarías pero...necesitaba creer que hacía algo bien.

 **Vector** : Madre. Tú nunca…has hecho nada malo. No eres como padre. Tú, amas la paz.

 **Madre** : Incluso ahora, el oír esas palabras de ti, me llena de felicidad. Vector.

 **Vector** : ¿es posible que...el momento...fuera...esa noche?

 **Madre** : Sí. Tal y como has deducido fue en esa noche. Y en efecto, lo conseguí.

Se mostró aquella noche trágica. La noche en que su padre enfermo intentó matar a su propio hijo, y atravesó a la madre del niño y esposa del hombre que portaba la espada sin vacilación. Ella se usó como escudo prometiendo a su esposo que no le haría más daño a su hijo. Ella cayó muerta a los brazos de Vector que estaba aterrado de lo que ocurría, mientras que su padre gritaba a su fallecida madre. Al instante le dio un ataque y murió, acompañando a su esposa al otro mundo.

Luego ante el dolor y la tristeza de Vector, apareció el ser más oscuro que podía existir, y empezó a hipnotizarlo, robándole los recuerdos, añadiéndole nuevos y cambiando su personalidad, hasta convertirlo en el príncipe de la muerte mientras reía por primera vez con el mal en sus ojos.

En cuanto se acabó el recuerdo el escenario cambió a un fondo oscuro. El dolor cubrió a ambos, al revivir esa noche trágica. Pero entonces Vector notó algo extraño.

 **Vector** : dijiste que conseguiste cambiar el futuro. Pero... ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

 **Madre** :... antes de aquel momento no supe lo que debía hacer. Pero, cuando te vi en peligro supe lo que debía hacer.

 **Vector** : No, no lo comprendo. Madre. No pasó nada.

 **Madre** : el futuro que vi era casi idéntico, pero tu padre consiguió atravesarte (grave, pero con vida) mientras mirabas aterrado como luego tu padre me asesinaba gritando unas palabras con las que quiso destrozar tu corazón bondadoso. Pero él murió de la misma forma. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Vector se quedó sin palabras. Lo que dijo no tenía nada que ver con la noche que vivió. Intentó imaginarlo, y en efecto, no era para nada igual que la verdadera tragedia. Otros dirían que son similares con el mismo resultado, pero él que lo vivió supo la diferencia al instante.

 **Vector** : Te...Te sacrificaste...por mí.

 **Madre** : así es. En ese momento solo pensé en que no te hiciera daño como en el sueño. No pensé en el futuro ni en nada más. Al saber lo que te ocurriría quise impedir que te atacara.

 **Vector** :... Pero al final nada cambió. Me volví un asesino, un monstruo. Provoqué el dolor a mi primer amigo que hice como príncipe al provocar la muerte de su hermana. La mujer de la que me había enamorado de pequeño.

Fue fácil decir eso ahora. Antes siempre le entraba la vergüenza y se imaginaba escenarios solo con ella, como le pedía su mano a su hermano sobreprotector, y como reían los tres mientras creían en un futuro lleno de luz.

 **Madre** : Nasch y Merag. Recuerdo la emoción que tenías cada vez que venían. No había noche en que me contabas tus aventuras con ellos.

Pero en ese momento, volvió el dolor y una oscuridad que podía tragarlo entero. Recordando sus caras de tristeza de Nasch al ver morir a su hermana. Su ira contra él, el causante. El dolor de Merag cada vez que la torturaba y su furia maldiciéndole por haberles hecho sufrir a ambos mientras él reía de satisfacción al ver sufrir a ambos hermanos.

 **Vector** : pero los maté. Me reí mientras los mataba. Y a muchas personas inocente. Madre ¿Qué diferencia hay de tu futuro y el que ocurrió?

 **Madre** : la diferencia es que con el sacrificio que hice sin dudar, pude crear un lazo más poderoso contigo. Uno que nadie de corazón oscuro o manipulado pudiera ver. Desde ese instante siempre estuve contigo. Mirando y rezando por ti.

 **Vector** : ¿Mirándome?

 **Madre** : sí. Por culpa del control en el que estabas, nunca pudiste verme ni en sueños. Pero siempre estuve ahí. Pude verte mientras estabas en el mundo de los vivos. En tu vida en el mundo Bairan, y en tu vida como Shingetsu Rei con esas grandes y maravillosas personas.

Fue ahora. En ese momento, en que todo el control de sus emociones que apenas podía mantener por todos los descubrimientos, se rompió. Escuchar "Shingetsu Rei" fue el detonante para que Vector ya no pudiera controlarse ante su madre.

 **Vector** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¿Vida de Shingetsu Rei? ¿De verdad me has visto en todo momento, Madre? Pues deberías recordar una cosa. Shingetsu no existe, era una falsa. Todo fue obra del gran Vector-sama. El maestro y todopoderoso Barian.

No podía parar, no quería parar. Necesitaba alejarla de él. Saber que vio todo el dolor que causó le hizo aun más haber deseado que hubiese muerto esa noche. El solo pensar ahora, en los rostros de sus víctimas, y que ella los estuviera viendo todo el tiempo. Pero lo peor que sentía en su corazón, era todo el juego que hizo con los que querían ser amigos suyos.

 **Vector** : Todo fue una gran estrategia para acercarme a Yuma-kun, conocer sus debilidades, y para descubrir las amenazas para el mundo Barian. No. Una amenaza para mí, y mis ansias de dominar el mundo. DE CONVERTIME EN UN DIOS.

Veía como su madre seguía ahí, observándole, con una tristeza enorme. Solo un poco más. Deseaba que se fuera. No quería que sufriera más por estar con un monstruo como él. Sintió un gran dolor en las palabras que decía y que no podía parar.

 **Vector** : todo fue, para acabar con Astral, y sobre todo con Yuma. En cuanto conseguí ver su cara cuando vio a Shingetsu muerto, me emocioné y me reí de él. Fue una maravilla manipularlo. Reírme a sus espaldas cada vez que decía "Shingetsu" "Policia Barian" "Somos amigos ¿verdad?". Fue la mejor tortura que degusté. Este es mi verdadero yo. Vector, el príncipe de la muerte.

Cuando notó el silencio total en el aire y que estaba volviendo poco a poco al paisaje en el que despertó, pensó que lo había conseguido. La había alejado de él. Ya no tendría que sufrir ver a su hijo muerto en él, porque ya no era ese Vector. Ni Shingetsu- Él era…

Pero entonces notó que su madre seguía ahí. No estaba asustada, ni aterrada, ni siquiera ninguna pizca de maldad hacia él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía viendo al monstruo con la apariencia de su hijo?

 **Madre** : ¿lo que dices es de verdad?

 **Vector**. ¿Qué? POR SUPUESTO. TODO ES VERDAD.

 **Madre** : ¿todos tus pensamientos que acabas de decir sobre tu vida como Shingetsu los crees?

 **Vector** : SI. YO LO HICE PARA HACERLES DAÑO Y PODER CONSEGUIR MIS DESEOS. SOY UN SER SIN ALMA NI CORAZÓN.

 **Madre** : Entonces….¿Por qué lloras?

¿Qué? Esa fue la pregunta que pensó Vector. ¿El llorando? Eso era….Imposible. Se acercó sus manos, y lo notó. Su cara llena de lágrimas que salían sin parar de sus ojos. Pequeños mocos que salían de su nariz. Y los ojos empañados de tanto llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva llorando? ¿Él está llorando, de verdad?

 **Madre** : Estoy segura de que amaste cada momento en el que vivías como Shingetsu. Esas lágrimas son de tristeza, porque lamentas que tus amigos sufrieran por ti. Esas lágrimas son de arrepentimiento por lo que crees que fueron tus actos.

 **Vector** : NO. YO NO MEREZCO, PENSAR EN ELLOS. YO NO MEREZCO EN ARREPENTIRME. ¿POR QUÉ NO APARECEN? ¿POR QUE NO ME LLEVAN?

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cuándo aparecerían las almas de todos los que mató? ¿En qué momentos se mostrarían para torturar su maligna alma? No importaba el tiempo que pasase. No venían. Ninguna.

 **Madre** : lo conseguí.

 **Vector** : ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo madre? ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Dónde ESTÁIS PARA PODER HACER JUSTICA DESTRUYENDO MI ALMA?

 **Madre** : No van a venir. Nunca más.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Vector dejara de moverse, y se fijara en su madre, que radiaba una felicidad sin precedentes. Ella sabía algo. Sabía la razón de por qué las almas no aparecían. Pero ¿por qué?

 **Madre** : tus emociones, tus verdaderos recuerdos, junto con tus sentimientos por tus amigos, el lazo que mantuvo tu amigo Yuma, y tu sacrificio para salvarlo, junto con parte de mi poder fueron suficientes para que todas esas almas pudieran descansar en paz.

 **Vector** : pero eso….eso es... ¿que….?

 **Madre** : usé mis poderes más el tiempo en el que estuve vigilándote y contemplando como cambiaban las generaciones, como pago espiritual, para poder salvar tu alma.

 **Vector** : Eso…Eso… ¿es lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

 **Madre** : Sí. Ya no tendrás mas pesadillas de las almas pidiendo tu corazón. No puedo prometer que no tengas pesadillas por tu arrepentimiento, pero te puedo prometer que todas las almas inocentes ya han podido seguir adelante. Se acabó.

Se contempló sus manos, se tocó su cara, y se estuvo mirando el cuerpo entero. Los escalofríos que notaba cada segundo, en todos esos años en que era un ser maligno, habían desaparecido. Notó como si una gran carga se fuera de sus hombros. Estaba, mejor. Estaba, liberado.

 **Madre** : el poder que conseguí por mi sacrificio, mis poderes, el tiempo que estuve esperando, y tu redención, me permitirán poder salvar tu alma, y la de todas las almas del mundo Barian.

 **Vector** : ¿Todas las almas? Durbe, Alito, Girag, Merag,. ¿Todos?

 **Madre** : así es. Pero no iréis al camino a la muerte. Renaceréis como humanos.

 **Vector** : ¿humanos? Eso es imposible, Madre. Todo ese poder…

 **Madre** : el tiempo aquí corre distinto que en la tierra. En tu mundo a costa de la vida de Mizae y de Nasch, Don Thousand fue derrotado. Yuma acaba de ganar el duelo contra Astral, y ha decidido usar el Numeron Code para salvar a todos sus amigos. Es el mejor momento para que mi poder pueda fusionarse con el poder de volver a traer a todos los que cayeron en esta batalla.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una emoción al pensar en vivir. Vivir como un humano, en poder estar con Yuma y sus amigos. En poder disculparse con los otros emperadores, y quizás crear un lazo con ellos. Tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño. Sentía el deseo de que fuera verdad.

 **Vector** : entonces todos volverán al mundo humano. Madre. Eso….¿Me incluye….a mí?

 **Madre** : jejeje. No has cambiado nada. Siempre queriendo estar con tus amigos.

 **Vector** : ¿Entonces….? ¿Entonces…?

La alegría se le escapaba y no podía controlar sus emociones. No había más emociones malignas en su corazón. No había más dudas y de lamentos que corrían por todo su ser. Solo estaba como obstáculo el miedo de que fuera una ilusión.

 **Madre** : Volverás como humano, para estar con todos los que amas. Por fin… Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad.

Ahora las lágrimas que salían de él eran de completa felicidad. Sentía por completo una felicidad, como en ningún momento de su vida hubiera sido tan feliz. Entonces, para sorpresa de su madre, él la abrazó. La abrazó como la última vez que lo hizo. Lleno de amor.

 **Vector** : Gracias….Gracias…Madre…Siento no haberte salvado…Siento no haber podido hacer nada por ti... Siento que no hubiera podido salvarme por mí mismo…

 **Madre** : mi hijo….Ya lo has hecho. Tu vida como Shingetsu fue más de lo que podía desear. Asegúrate de disculparte con todos. Sé que lo entenderán.

 **Vector** : S-Si. snif. Lo haré

Notó de golpe que el cuerpo de su madre se hacía más difícil de sostener. También notó una luz en su cuerpo. Lo sabía. Estaba finalizando ese momento del limbo. Ella iba a poder cruzar por fin el otro lado. Mientras que él, volvería a la vida. Se iban a separar.

 **Vector** : Me aseguraré de vivir la vida al máximo. Te aseguro que crearé grandes recuerdos. Mantendré mis lazos. Y si puedo, crearé nuevos lazos. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Yokare to Omotte.

 **Madre** : aahh, siempre me alegraba escucharte decir eso. Ahora sé que todo está bien. Vector. ¿Podrías…podrías hacerme un favor?

 **Vector** : Claro madre. Lo que sea.

 **Madre** : ¿Podrías darle las gracias a Yuma de mi parte? Le debo mucho a él. Me alegra que te quisiera como amigo.

 **Vector** : yo… snif …yo también. Tranquila…..Lo haré…

Y mientras el alma de su madre empezaba a desaparecer y a frotar hacia el camino que Vector aún no debía coger, con lágrimas mientras sonreía como jamás había recordado, le dijo a su hijo.

 **Madre** : gracias….por haberme hecho encontrar mi destino. Y por haber sido un hijo tan bueno, Vector. Gracias.

Y desapreció…..Mientras él ya casi desaparecía para renacer en el mundo humano, para estar con sus amigos, no pudo dejar de mirar donde estuvo su madre.

 **Vector** : Ahora puedo decirlo, madre. Gracias por haberme dado la vida.

Y mientras su alma se esparcía en partículas de luz, se dirigían al lugar de donde él venía. Al lugar en el que debía estar. Estaba volviendo, a su hogar.

 **FIN**

 **Otra historia que escribo y que se acaba. Aún no estoy preparado para historias de varios capítulos. Como desearía que hubieran más historias de amistad de Shingetsu con sus amigos. Por eso, he decidido ser yo el primero que ponga su granito de arena. Espero que otros deseen compartir sus ideas. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
